Spikestuff
Spikestuff is an Australian speedrunner. He has competed in IAS 5, IAS 6, IAS 7 and IAS 8. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 Spikestuff joined IAS 5 with not particularly good starting odds (1:73) and a prediction of a Round 1 elimination. Spikestuff's journey through IAS 5 proved that these odds don't reflect what will actually happen and that at the end of the day, it's anyone's game. It proved when Spikestuff beat one of the favourites of the tournament: PeteThePlayer. It was a race in CTR. Pete failed to do a crystal challenge twice that led Spikestuff to win the match. Next he raced Slodgeball it was a race in Crash 2; get red, green, blue and time gem. Spikestuff won this without trouble. He then beat COOLPRO195 in a race in Crash 1. Going through to Round 2 Spikestuff then raced Runnee22Walkthroughs whom he beat by almost a warp room in a race to beat Tiny with 7 gems in Crash 2. In Round 3 Spikestuff lost to MrFinlandboy in a race to beat the second island in Crash 1. In the original run MrFinlandboy started having issues with his emulator when the guests joined in to the call (RabidWombatJR and Crash41596). Spikestuff didn't care anymore and flopped his entire run on the redo. Spikestuff was actually leading the scrapped run by a large margin before it was stopped. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 Spikestuff entered IAS 6 as he wished to find out how far he could get in a tournament centered around a series which he was not familiar with the original Spyro the Dragon trilogy. He was drawn into Group B, with someone he faced in the Crash Dash Tournament, Nintendogen64. Angus remade a video from the Crash Dash tournament about his confidence about how he will win the Group. Spikestuff didn't take Spyro speedrunning all too seriously, but in the tournament itself he beat Random8127 in a race to beat Alpine Ridge in Spyro 1. He lost to both SpyroJam86 in a race to 25 dragons in Spyro 1, and the previously mentioned Nintendogen64 in a race to exit Terrace Village with 8 eggs in Spyro 1. After all matches were done a triple threat formed between Spikestuff, SpyroJam and Random. Spikestuff won the triple threat in a race to 28 dragons in, once again, Spyro 1. In round 2, Spikestuff lost to LukeRF44 in a race to beat 2 flights, collect 9 eggs, get a game over and beat Dr. Shemp (in that order) in, yet again, Spyro 1. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 Spike entered the Disney Tournament playing off in the Group that consisted of; CrystalFissure, SamatelloHD and MrGamesendy. Spike entered this Group and beat CrystalFissure, but lost to Gamesendy. He was later knocked out in Round 1 in a Triple Threat match. Avoiding using the Brony theme again, Spike in editing went to Anime... it seems Spike only edited in these ways due to the pressure that Ratchet5 & Nintendogen64 both collaborated in controlling Spike on how to edit the videos. He was a pawn to them. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 Spikestuff was drawn in Group G, but he would end up quitting later. He later returned and was placed in Group C as there was a shortage of competitors and Congooze started becoming desperate for runners. He beat Playsihull in a race to get 5 red remotes and 2 silver remotes in Gex 2. That is as far as his luck went. He would go on to lose to LukeRF44 in a Gex 3 race to 100% Mission Control and 2 remotes. And he would also lose to DigitalMasterpieces in a race to 6 red remotes and 1 silver remote in Gex 2. Statistics Game Statistics Category:Competitors from Australia Category:Past Competitors